a misfit halloween
by the pilot of eva unit 04
Summary: what happens when the xmen and misfits get togeather for halloween...complete chaos


**A Misfit Halloween**

**_Disclaimer: There's no disclaimer available, I'm afraid. Raven just threw it at Terra, and it got confiscated._**

**The Pit**

The Misfits, America's premier team of teenage and young adult mutants, were hanging around the living room of Misfit Manor.

"So, uh…" Terra, a blonde earth-moving former Teen Titan wondered. "What's on the agenda today?"

"We did everything we were supposed to do today." Wanda Maximoff, the probability-altering Scarlet Witch, remembered.

"I have no clue, then." Rapture, a blonde sorceress, shook her head. She looked up at a calendar, and she noticed a date checked off. "Oh, yeah! There was something about a Halloween party."

"Oh, no." Althea Delgado, the water-manipulating Misfit leader codenamed Wavedancer muttered. "It's that time again. This place can't survive another party."

"Yeah, yo." Todd Tolensky, the amphibious Misfit codenamed Toad agreed with his girlfriend. "Especially thanks to you-know-who…" Everyone glared at Pietro Maximoff, Wanda's fraternal twin brother, and a speedster codenamed Quicksilver.

"Oh yeah, blame me. Like it was **_my_** fault." Pietro mumbled childishly, pouting and crossing his arms.

"It _was_ your fault, you twit." Lila Cheney, the interstellar teleporter codenamed Starway, snapped at the silver-haired speedster.

"You nearly wrecked the house!" Fred Dukes, the powerhouse codenamed Blob, remembered.

"And I have not forgotten what he did to _my_ room." Raven, the former Teen Titan empath grunted. "Do you have any idea how long it takes to repaint a room?"

"And the scary part was, he had no sugar." Lance Alvers, the geokinetic mutant codenamed Avalanche, sighed.

"No problem there." Bard, a former Teen Titan who dressed like Johnny Cash, reassured. "We got invited to the X-Mansion, and we can bring our significant others."

"Cool!" Aja Leith, the blue-haired Chinese-American speedster and former Hologram codenamed Lightspeed smiled. "It would be nice to introduce Craig to the X-Men."

"That's if you two can stay away from closets for a little while." Todd snickered.

"Oh, you should talk!" Aja scoffed. "I've caught you and Althea making out in every nook and cranny of this place."

"I just remembered something." Paul Starr, aka Starchild, suddenly piped up. "Hawk laid down a few rules for us. For one, we can't burn the mansion down." St. John Allerdyce, the pyrokinetic Australian mutant codenamed Pyro, whined.

"Man, you guys are out to spoil me fun!" Pyro pouted.

"Considering what you did to Jean Grey's SUV, you should consider yourself lucky that we didn't decide to lock you in your room without your lighter collection." Althea told the crazy reddish-blond mutant.

"Oh, and Rapture…" Paul turned to the black-cloaked blonde sorceress. "If Saya comes, make sure she doesn't bite anyone." Rapture sighed.

"You guys are so paranoid." Rapture sighed. "She may be a vampire, but that does not mean that she's some vicious beast that only cares about when she gets to feed next. Don't worry. If I let her know in advance, she'll make absolutely sure she won't need any sustenance for the night."

"And uh…uhh…" Paul struggled to remember. "Oh yeah! Raven and Terra, no fighting of any form."

"General Hawk can be a killjoy sometimes." Raven muttered. "Hey Wanda, do you remember your friend Megan?"

"Oh yeah." Wanda remembered with a nod. "She was my roomy in the asylum. Well, if by 'roomy', one means living in the room next to mine. She broke out at the same time I did. She got committed because she claimed to be friends with talking magical ponies or something like that."

"Well, I have heard she's in the X-Mansion." Raven remembered. "Maybe you two could do some catching up."

"Talking ponies?" Lance shook his head. "I don't want to know. _Please_ don't tell me, because I don't wanna know.."

"Coming from a guy who sees coyotes, that's a laugh." Pietro snickered.

"You want me to bury you alive, Quickie?" Lance asked nicely with a sweet smile on his face.

**The Xavier Institute**

A little while later, the Misfits arrived at the X-Mansion in their costumes. The party was in full swing, and fun was had by all.

"Why did we come here again?" Raven, who was dressed as vampire, muttered.

"We were coerced." Bard, who was dressed as the legendary pro wrestler Shawn Michaels, quipped with a snicker. "It was either this, or listen to you and Terra fight about whatever."

"Come on, lets find the punch" Aja who was dressed up as Cher, grinned. With that said, Aja grabbed her boyfriend Craig Phillips, who was dressed as Sonny Bono, and zipped off.

"Why did I come here?" Saya, Rapture's girlfriend, grumbled, crossing her arms. The vampire was dressed like Wonder Woman. Her long dark hair, which was normally braided, was free.

"Come on, Says. It's not that bad." Rapture, who was dressed as a witch, reassured the gray-skinned vampire.

"Hi, guys" Rose Wilson, aka Ravager, who was dressed as Sango from _Inuyasha_, waved. "Where is Paul?"

"He's in the kitchen getting a sandwich." Bard answered. The other X-Girls overheard him, and squealed in delight.

"He's here!" The rest of the X-Girls squealed happily as they raced towards the kitchen, causing the boys to yell and curse.

"Ask a stupid question." Raven rolled her eyes.

"Hey Rapture, weren't you going to bring some friends?" Todd asked as he walked up to the group with Althea. They were dressed as Keith and Allura from _Voltron_. The blonde sorceress sighed.

"I was going to, but I ultimately decided to nix that idea. They get a little…excitable."

"A little…" Jean, who was dressed as a princess, growled angrily as she walked up to Rapture. "Last time they showed up here, what's her name…Hyatt…kept passing out on the floor and Ryoko and Ayeka got into a fight! They nearly blew the roof off!"

"Hey, Wanda!" Megan called with a wave. The blonde girl was dressed as a cheerleader. Wanda smiled and walked up to her old asylum neighbor, giving her a hug. "Long time no see!"

"Yeah, Megan. Long time, no see." Wanda laughed. "You living here now?" Megan shrugged.

"It was either here, or the nut house. My mutation emerged, so they brought me here. Although I can guess that my sanity isn't in question now anymore."

"Hey Megan!" Cyclops yelled at her from outside. "Can you tell those blue and pink pony friends of yours to knock it off?" Megan sighed.

"Fine. Hang on." She walked outside and saw two ponies, one blue and one pink, playing around, and splashing in the fountain. "Wind Whistler, Northstar, get out of that fountain!"

"Sorry." The two ponies apologized.

"Ay carumba." Pietro groaned, putting his hands over his face. "There really _are_ talking _ponies_? I thought this Megan girl was just wacko."

"Shut up, Pietro!" Wanda growled threateningly.

"And I though Molly and Danny were annoying." Megan grumbled.

"Just ignore him. We all do." Wanda grunted.

"Well anyway, let's party!" Lance, who was dressed as Yusuke from _Yu Yu Hakusho_, whooped happily. A little while later the party was in full swing…well, with that bunch anyway.

"WHERE IS POLLY?" Wolverine roared, claws out. "That blasted bird got into my alcohol again!"

"_You gotta fight! For your right! To parrrrrrrr-ty!"_ Three drunken voices sang out.

"Don't tell me." Megan moaned. "He got Wind Whistler and Northstar drunk."

"Pretty much." Lance shrugged. A crash was heard. She looked outside. "…and they just crashed into a tree."

"Well, this is yet another typical party for us." Xavier sighed as he watched the party.

"Did not!" Terra snapped, shoving Raven.

"Did too!" Raven countered, shoving Terra back.

"You jerk!" Rose Wilson/Ravager yelled as she punched out Cyclops.

"…Fights…"

"Privacy!" Aja yelled at Warren, who caught her and her boyfriend Craig Phillips making out in a closet.

"Not again!" Warren moaned. "First Logan and Jinx, and now you two!"

"…Adults making out in the closet…"

"_I wanna rock and roll all night, and party every day!" _Polly, Northstar, and Wind Whistler sang drunkenly as they staggered and stumbled by.

"…Drunken animals…"

"Get away from me!" screamed Jean as Saya chased her around.

"Come on! All I want to do is try some of that sweet preppy blood!" Saya cackled.

"Hey, do you think we should tell her that Saya doesn't bite?" Lina Chakram, the insect-like Misfit codenamed Dragonfly, dressed like a princess, asked her teammates Lance, Terra, and Pietro.

"….Nah." The other Misfits replied.

"Wahoo" screamed Bard as he went racing by "I am the great Cornholio I need t.p for my bunghole!"

"Okay, who brought the coffee?" Althea demanded angrily, looking around.

"Wait a minute." Jamie noticed something odd as he looked out the window. "Where did Polly and the other animals go?"

**Downtown Bayville**

"Ahhhh! HELP ME!" Duncan Matthews screamed as he ran from a drunken Polly. The parrot was carrying Silkie in his talons, and the mutant maggot was trying to bite Duncan in the butt.

"Awk! Sic 'im!" Polly slurred as he dropped Silkie on the ground behind Duncan. The white-and-pink maggot raced after Duncan, trying to bite at his ankles, managing to get him several times. Just then, Duncan ran into his house, and locked his door, bracing himself against it.

"Heh heh…" Duncan snickered. "Let's see them get me in here." Suddenly, what looked like two drunken brightly-colored ponies went flying by the windows. The blond football player screamed and raced to a phone, quickly dialing 911. "Hello, officer?" The jock asked into the phone. "Yes, I'm being buzzed by flying ponies…" He heard laughing on the other end.

"You drunk, boy?" The officer laughed.

"No, I'm not drunk!" Duncan snapped. He heard a click. "Hello? HELLO?" The laughing officer hung up. "AAAARGH!"

**The Xavier Institute**

"What a night." Low Light, a Joe sniper, and one of the Misfits' handlers, sighed. He noticed Raven and Terra apparently fighting. "Raven, Terra break it up! What in the world are you…oh your just beating up on Pietro. Never mind."

"Waaaaaaaa-hooooooooooo!" Megan squealed as she slid down the banister, acting a lot happier than her usual withdrawn self.

"Megan, how much coffee did you have?" Craig Starr grunted.

"About three cups!" Megan grinned widely.

"Ouch!" Cyclops screamed as Rose started wailing on him. "Rose! Quit it" Rose just continued to beat him up.

"He's mine!" The X-Girls screamed, screeched, and cursed as they continued to fight over Paul. It degenerated into a big catfight, which the male New Mutants were enjoying. Bobby was taking bets.

"Ouch! Storm, quit it! That really hurts!" Shipwreck screamed as Storm chased him, pitching lightning.

"Good!" Storm snapped. Logan chuckled.

"Just a typical day, huh Chuck?" Wolverine snickered. Xavier groaned.

"I'm glad holidays are each only once a year. This place couldn't take daily holiday parties otherwise." The professor groaned as he banged his head on the table.

The end

**Happy Halloween!**


End file.
